The Last Stand
by Kid B.A
Summary: It's been seven years of peace, but not all good things last. When enemies show up not only on Earth but in Hell the Z-Fighters must make one last stand against new and old foes.


*growl* "Oh man that workout was really something! I'm starving! I wonder what King Kai has to eat?"

"King Kai! King Kai!" shouted the grinning Son Goku. "Grrrrr… I can hear you, you know!" yelled back the North Kai and hitting Goku on the head. "Check in the back if you want something to eat," the Kai said pointing to the little round house he had been offered on the Grand Kai's world. "Ow! Okay!" Goku whined and scampered to the house.

A minute later, he came back out with around fifteen medium-sized bowls with foods of all sorts. He spread a small rug on the grass and sat on a stump and began swallowing his food, watching the North Kai hunched over and deep in thought. "Hmmmmmm…" came from the Kai's mouth and the saiyan easily picked up something.

"King Kai, is there something you're not telling me?"

"Goku, trouble is brewing in the universe once again and it has come into my quadrant. I fear for earth's life and her inhabitants."

Goku immediately got up now very curios. "Huh, what do you mean?" the saiyan asked.

"Many, many years ago, there was a terrifying evil, a conqueror of planets named Bojack. Killing was like the breath he took for life. An unstoppable force that makes Frieza looks like a last thought," King Kai took in another round of air and looked into Goku's eager but serious eyes.

"We the Kais took it upon ourselves to stop him and the four of us sealed in a star at the center of the universe."

"So he's stuck there forever?" Goku asked. "Not anymore, during your fight with Cell, I was killed and my planet was destroyed. The sealed was weakened greatly, luckily I was wished back soon enough but my planet was still destroyed and the Seal's power was cut. I thought that it take at least fifty years for him to break free. It would have been enough time to reconstruct the seal, but Bojack he's that powerful that in seven years… Goku! Bojack is going to destroy the entire universe if someone doesn't stop him!"

Goku chuckled and said, "Well he does sound strong, but don't worry. If he comes to earth my son will stop him!" At the mention of this King Kai's face grew grave serious. "Goku, your son, I hoped for him to be the solution of this threat but I can't count on him."

Goku now puzzled asked, "Why? What do you mean?" King Kai shook his head and answered, "It's been seven years Goku, when you died Gohan was the man of the house. Chi-Chi was pregnant, Gohan just lost his dad. He had other priorities. Goten came soon after and for four years Gohan had to be his father. After that Chi-Chi forced upon him all the studies he missed out. Training slowly slipped away from his life.

"I know leaving Gohan wasn't the best choice as a father, but at the time I _knew_ this was for earth's safety," Goku claimed. "I agree with you Goku, but you should have been more in touch with your son," King Kai told the saiyan. "Don't worry King Kai, the good will triumph. You'll see."

* * *

Gohan flew on his way to school in his Saiyaman outfit in case there was trouble nearby. Another figure soon came behind him and he stopped mid-flight only for the person to come crashing into him. Not that he felt anything or budged a little for that matter.

"Ow! Gohan! What is Kami's sake your chest made out of?!"

"Hey Videl. I sensed you coming and that's why I stopped," the young saiyan replied before taking another look at Videl's angry face. "Oh, uhh sorry by the way. Heheh."

"You jerk, now I have a headache. "Grrrr…. Whaaaa!" Videl started shouting as she fell to the earth, her arms flailing like a chicken. Gohan chuckled before flying after her and catching her bridal style.

"Hmphf! I'll never get this thing down before the WMAT," Videl whined while letting go of Gohan. She failed to notice the faint blush on his cheeks. "Don't worry, with practice I'm sure you'll get the hang of it. "So, do we walk from here?" Videl asked. "Yeah I guess so," Gohan replied. "So can I come over today for a spar, Gohan?" Videl asked while they turned the block the school was. "Gee, I would love to, but my mom wants to get some extra studies done." The truth was, he wanted to spar and test his brother's super saiyan strength and try to get back some of his own power. But he couldn't tell Videl that. "Whatever," Videl replied sulking. "I'll just practice home, seems you rather do extra studies than spend time with me."

"Videl, you have to understand, my mom, she's…" Gohan tried to explain. "I get it. I get it," Videl said

BRINNNNGGGGG! The bell rung and students began filing to their respective classes. Gohan and Videl both had English now along with their two friends, Erasa and Sharpener.

Gohan quickly walked into class and took his seat next to Videl between Sharpener and Erasa. Students began filing in and soon much chatter could be heard while they waited for their teacher, Ms. Avocado. Turns out Ms. Avocado was not in work today and no substitute could be found at the moment. But of course soon enough Videl's watch would beep. "Yes Captain!" the young girl shouted into the watch because of the classroom noise. "Videl, the police need your help immediately! Two major banks are being robbed as we speak! The blue whale and green viper gangs have hostages at each bank. We can't contact Saiyaman anywhere!"

"I'm on my way!" Videl shouted back. She turned to Gohan and he nodded. He watches her go out the door and then stood up and shouted, "Miss, can I please go to the washroom!" The class became quite and Gohan then realized there was no teacher today. "Oh right..." the saiyan blushed embarrassed and made his way out the door. Snickers could be heard behind him. "Poor Gohan, he needs to find help for this bladder control problem" Erasa said to no one in particular.

Gohan quickly ran to the roof top and transformed into Saiyaman. He sensed Videl's Ki and knew which bank she had gone to. "Let's see, the only other major bank in this city would be Fords Bank." And so the hero flew off in the opposite direction of Videl.

* * *

**Kame House**

Krillin was outside enjoying the cool, refreshing breeze with his daughter Marron in his hands. 18 were busy preparing Lunch. Master Roshi was busy reading his 'you know what' as 18 sometimes said around Marron. "Ah, what a good day, huh?" Krillin said when he saw a figure in the sky coming down to him. It landed in the water and walked up to the monk. "Whoaaa," was all Krillin could say to the beauty in front of him. "Who are you?"

"My name is Zangya. I'm here to take out earth's defenders before Master Bojack destroys it. You have an unusually high Ki for a human, so I thought I'll start with you." Krillin looked shock as he suddenly sensed the orange-hair beauty's power rose.

By this time 18 already came because she sensed an unusually high power level. "18! Take Marron and leave! Now!" Krillin instructed. Zangya smiled as she saw Krillin got into a stance and saw 18 and her daughter fly to the mainland. "Oh man, why didn't you just go after Vegeta, why me!"

The Hera's orange hair rose up as Krillin charged at her with a punch that she easily dodged. She launched a side kick straight to the man's rib sending him across the island and reappearing behind him with a smash punch leaving him in a crater, unconscious. Zangya smiled before leaving after the man's wife.

* * *

**Son Residence **

Chi-Chi had just finished hanging out clothes when Goten came up to her. "Mommy, I'm hungrryyy!" the chibi saiyan plead with puppy eyes. "Yes Goten, why don't you start with Volume Four of Dr. Richards Theoretical Physics while mommy fix you a snack," Chi-Chi told her son.

Goten went up to the room he and his brother shared and started reading. _**I wonder if big brother will bring home sissy Videl today.**_ Gohan promised he would spar with me today, so I better hurry up with my studying.

"GOTEN!"

"Whaaaa!" Goten fell down from his chair as he heard his mother scream. He quickly ran downstairs and saw two guys, one short and thin and the other large and bulged with muscles. They had bluish skin and orange hairs. And by the looks of it, they aren't here to visit.

"Mom, what's going on?" the saiyan boy asked scared. "Goten, run, and find Gohan!" his mom screamed. Goten made to run but was stopped by the large man when he appeared in front of him. "Bido, you can take the hag, I'll enjoy snapping the son of Goku's neck."

Bido smirked, "Alright Bujin, the other son will be mine though."

Bujin smirked and looked down. "Hey, where did the brat go?" Bujin said confused. He was answered when Goten appeared and kicked him through the roof and into the sky. Goten flew up after him, "Oh man, Gohan please come quickly."

Goten started powering up into Super Saiyan. With his power to the max he flew up to Bujin who shot a red energy ball at him. He ducked it but piece of his hair caught on fire. "What the... Mommy help me, my hair's on fire!" Goten screamed and started running around in circles while in the air.

Bido was smirking at Bujin's battle and turned to kill Chi-Chi. However as soon as he turned. WHAM! The frying pan of Chi-Chi met his face and he tumbled onto the ground. "Bitch!"

He retaliated to throw a punch but something grabbed his hand. More or less, it was Piccolo. He quickly threw Bido through the gap in the roof and followed after. "Who are you and what is your purpose!" questioned Piccolo angrily. "Hehehehe, if you must know, I am a follower of Lord Bojack. We're here to destroy your planet and every living thing on it! But first we must send a thank you message to Goku for freeing us," Bido told the Namekian.

"**How's Goku involved in this?"** Piccolo thought."I'm sorry to give you problems on your temporary visit to Earth; here I'll give you a one-way ticket to Hell!" Piccolo exclaimed while removing his weight. He charged at the villain who blocked his punch, grabbed his arm and threw him across the air. "So let's see if you can put your words into action!" Bido said confidently.

* * *

**Capsule Corporations**

Kogu made his way into Capsule Corporation by blasting down the door. This sent all the workers into panic as they all tried to escape. He saw exactly what he was looking for. "Prince of All Three Saiyans, it seems like you've been waiting for a fight."

Vegeta scoffed at his mockery. "Bitch says what"

Kogu looked confused, "What?"

Vegeta smirked as he transformed into Super Saiyan. Growling, Kogu transformed into Super Kogu turning his skin green and hair red. Vegeta looked shocked. "Ha, Vegeta you looked scared, never felt this kind of power before. Guess what? I'm going to kill with it" Kogu said with an air of victory. Vegeta shocked face turned into a smirk and said, "Oh well, you're stronger than me, come and kill me!"

"Whaaaa… What the? How dare you mock me?!" Kogu shouted and launched himself at Vegeta punching Vegeta straight through the building. He shot a Ki blast at the rubble, but it was deflect into the sky and exploded. Vegeta came out of the rubble, "My turn. He then saw the ruined building. "Oh shit! The woman! I'm dead!" Vegeta exclaimed frantically. However without wasting time, Kogu already reappeared behind him and slammed his foot down the Vegeta's back. The man was launched into the ground. Kogu flew up in the air and charged up a Ki Ball before sending it into the ground. He failed to notice the large blue blast from above and was hit dead on!

When the smoke cleared, Kogu was found on the ground, he got up with multiple bruises. "Hmph, that blast should have killed you, guess I underestimated you a bit," said Vegeta while flying down to face the man. "You're strong Vegeta, but your power is nothing in comparison to Lord Bojack Lord Bojack, but this planet is still doomed!" Kogu ranted. "Hmmmmmm… I could kill you now and then find this Bojackass guy, but I'm sure he has more than one henchman," Vegeta said. "Hahaha, as we speak earth's defenders are being taken out," Kogu stated to Vegeta and started laughing. However that laughter only lasted three seconds…

**In the middle of nowhere **

"Rikki! Rikki! Come back here!" a woman shouted chasing after her son. "You have to catch me first!" Rikki shouted back at his mom. The bad thing was, he shouldn't have looked back because he soon slipped and fell down…_hard_. "Rikki! My son! Are you alright?!"

Tears built up in the boy's eyes and he started crying. "Wah! Wah! Waaaahhhhh!"

The ground started shaking and the mother of Rikki picked him up and started running. Why? She heard something or someone and she thought her son's crying may have woken a spirit. But alas not! It awoke or _stirred_ something even more dangerous than a spirit.

"Ka…Ka…Ka….rr….rot…."


End file.
